The disclosure relates generally to systems for managing information in transportation systems. Further, the disclosure relates to a system in which detailed passenger information, traffic management and other information is integrated and managed by a centralized system.
Conventionally there exist transportation systems which utilize a centralized system for providing schedule and other passenger-specific information to transportation vehicles and to transportation kiosks and terminals. Such systems are able to provide passengers and awaiting passengers with information relating to the arrival and/or departure of transportation vehicles. However, as information systems and communication networks have grown in both importance and usability, there are available various information sources, all providing different types of data for passenger consumption, awaiting passenger consumption, and other purposes. However, conventionally there have not been systems and/or methods configured to handle different types of inconsistent data, to prioritize the data, to organize the data, and to correlate the data. Accordingly, the quality of service provided to passengers, awaiting passengers, and other users of the information has been less than ideal.
Accordingly, there is a need for a centralized information system in which information may be supplied by external sources and can be centrally selected, combined, and organized. There is also a need for a centralized information system for a transportation system that provides consistent data to mobile and stationary information points. Further, there is a need for a centralized information system for a transportation system which is configured to selectively provide all mobile and stationary information points with specified information, substantially simultaneously. Further still, there is a need for a centralized information system for a transit system that includes interfaces between the external sources which are uniformly managed and monitored. Yet further still, there is a need for a centralized information system for a transit system that provides balancing between services that are provided jointly with the transportation operator or by a single party, and external service providers. Yet further still, there is a need for a centralized information system for a transit system which is configured to automate the information integration.
It would be desirable to provide systems and/or methods that provide one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.